


Getaway Get Away

by noblet



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: ColbertElectionSHO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblet/pseuds/noblet
Summary: Jon figures they have about three hours before someone calls their wives asking them where they are.





	

Jon’s the one to drive them home.

“Where to?” He asks whimsically.

Stephen stares through the dash. The glass is foggy since it’s cold out and the low lights in the garage make it hard to see anything past the hood. He blinks, throws the question to the wind. “Anywhere.” 

Jon nods. This isn’t the first time they’ve gone on a jaunt like this.

 1 a.m. finds them in Jersey, a little west of the state line, still crawling along the road. Jon wishes he could park the car, stand outside and look up at the stars, remind himself that nothing’s ever as permanent as it seems.

“Four years,” Stephen says as if reading his mind. There’s a certain sense of disassociation in his voice, like he’s talking without realizing it. He sounds hollow. They still don't look at each other.

“Yep,” Jon says. He hasn’t fallen apart yet, but think about it too much and he’ll be pretty damn close.

=====

“I am not driving your car,” Jon says.

Stephen, still a bit buzzed, frowns. “Why not?” He can’t imagine just _sitting_ in the parking garage, doing nothing. What a waste of time.

“I don’t trust myself. It’s not my car. What if I crashed it?” Jon asks.

“And why would you do that? We’re not teenagers anymore.”

And now Jon has to get _that_ mental image out of his head. Them as teenagers- Jon, with a ridiculous amount of hair on his head (still black, he’d never hear the end of it) and Stephen, with a _beard_ of all things, wearing glasses that actually make sense.

“I would’ve hated you in high school,” Jon thinks out loud.

Stephen tilts his head. There’s an expression on his face, more curious than insulted. “Yeah?”

“I hated the theatre kids.” When Stephen doesn’t say anything, Jon, idiot he is, continues talking. “-always thought they were annoying. Always so confident in themselves…”

“Something tells me you weren’t the proudest teenager,” Stephen remarks.

“I wasn’t. My dad hated me. My mom ignored me. I spent most school days just playing soccer or smoking weed. It was… easier back then.”

“Weed, Stewart?” Stephen smiles. “What a _bad boy_ , I’m sure the girls were all over you.”

Jon snickers. “Definitely.” Then, when Stephen tries to nonchalantly hand him the keys, he says, “I’m still not driving your damn car.”

=====

Stephen doesn’t say anything when Jon drives past his exit. They continue on, silent, content in eachother's company.

 2 a.m. finds them heading towards the shore. Stephen offers to drive. Jon insists that he’s fine.

“I'm used to late nights,” Jon says. Stephen, remembering all the times he'd received phone calls at 3 a.m., smiles just a little.

“You're running away from something.”

“It’s not-" Jon looks at Stephen for a split-second before turning back to the road. "We’re not running away.”

“You should’ve turned right thirty minutes ago.”

“You didn’t say anything.”

“I didn’t want to.”

“Then I guess we’re on the same page then," Jon laughs. " _Running Away From Reality_. It sounds like a title to a shitty sci-fi movie."

“I have work tomorrow,” Stephen says.

“You want me to turn around?” Jon's tone is genuine.

 

“No.”

=====

He was a lot more reckless when he was younger. If it was fifteen years earlier, Jon would've taken Stephen's keys in a heartbeat. "Where to?" he'd ask, a little too willing to prolong their time together. (Stephen could ask him to jump and Jon wouldn't even have to ask 'how high?')

Now, they take things slower. Jon's more hesitant. He thinks things through now, calculates consequences, only moves once he's certain he's figured out the steps to come. 

"You should drive," Stephen says softly, and there's something about his tone that makes Jon feel young again. "For old times sake," he continues, and the nostalgia hits him like a truck.

=====

It isn't hard for Jon to drive until dawn. They stop, eventually. The gas tank empties before they do and Jon pumps as Stephen stretches his legs. “I missed this,” he says as Stephen returns with two cups of 89 cent coffee.

“We could've done this sooner.”

“Me too. Too bad all this... had to happen before we actually did it."

“We always find an excuse somehow. We wouldn't have,” Jon says, and Stephen knows he's right.

Busy. Stephen’s always so busy nowadays, and Jon’s always a bit too far to reach.

They get back in the car. They keep on going. Jon figures they have about three hours before someone calls their wives asking them where they are.


End file.
